


Connection Between Us

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But Mostly Smut, Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Female Byleth, Hand Jobs, Okay so SOME porn with plot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verdant Wind route, blowjob, but still pwp cuz it's not too focused, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Through it all, they always had each other. Whether it was coming back from a hard-fought battle in a great war to struggling to pay rent on their tiny, homey apartment. There was genuine love between these two people some thought incapable of feeling such things. But there they were, happy that they could stand side by side to face whatever came their way.A NSFW collection of the unused prompts from Yurileth Week.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurileth Week (NSFW Edition) Begins

Yuri knew Byleth wasn’t one to make grand romantic gestures. She was much more straightforward. He couldn’t complain; it was one of the many things that made her so endearing. But he was surprised when he came back to their shared apartment from a late shift at the bar. As soon as he stepped through the door, he noticed the array of candles lighting the space. None of them were the same, but none of them mixed together to make an unpleasant scent. Yuri was a bit confused, wondering if he missed an important day or something.

He slowly moved out of the doorway and into the main complex. Though he should’ve expected his girlfriend to be sitting on the couch eating takeout food. She stared ahead blankly at the television, as if something was on but it was boring her anyway. He almost laughed out loud. Almost. It was just so ridiculous but just so _her_. 

She turned to him, her stoic features illuminated by the candlelight, and said, “Blackout.”

That was enough for him. He strode towards her, standing behind her couch and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Ah, so you thought you’d take advantage and enjoy some ambience?” He leaned forward, pressing a featherlight kiss to her ear, and smirked in delight when he felt her shiver under his hold. Just as he moves in further to nibble the soft flesh, her hand swats at his face, pushing him back a bit.

“Eating,” Byleth said. She always came up with one-word answers when she didn’t want to be disturbed. Mostly when it involved good food. He could attest to that, having cooked her plenty of meals and she’d be hyper-focused on devouring every little bite.

But he wasn’t ready to give up. Just a little tactical retreat. “Well, if this is how it’s going to be for the rest of the night,” he said, striding to the connected kitchen area, “might as well really set the mood with a little wine.”

She normally didn’t object unless it was a work night. So he was ever so thankful it was a Friday. Byleth nodded her head—but he didn’t miss the slight raise of her brow in the dim lighting—and he grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet and the half-emptied red wine from the fridge.

He handed one filled glass to her and sat on the opposite side of the couch with his own, sipping it as he watched her. Besides the fact that they had no power and therefore his girlfriend was the only source of entertainment in their place, he just liked looking at her sometimes. He wasn’t one of those saps who loved to wax poetry about their significant others shining brighter than the moon, but he could definitely take a moment and appreciate Byleth’s almost ethereal beauty—especially now, seeing her form only visible through the romantic lighting of the surrounding candles blazing yellow and orange in their small, shared space. Her teal hair that she often kept up in a ponytail when she worked as a TA flowed down over her bare shoulders exposed by the cold shoulder silk top. The cutout in said top gave him a lovely view of her bosom, so full that both men and women’s mouths would water at the sight. He thought he was more of an ass man, but she proved him wrong as soon as that fine chest was positioned anywhere near his face. Sea blue eyes pointed downward at the food in her lap, as if analyzing where the perfect bites were and going in for the kill. Her legs, long and pale and surprisingly free of her favorite lace tights, shuffled as she uncrossed her legs and ruffled the fabric of her tiny shorts.

He licked his lips slowly, partially removing their glossy layer. Not like he cared at the moment. Byleth had finished her meal, sipping from her wine glass in an achingly slow movement. Either he was just really impatient or sitting in candlelight really was a sorely underrated aphrodisiac. Perhaps a mixture of both.

Yuri risked another glass as he set his now empty glass on the side table, only to see her own empty glass shoved in his face.

“I’m done,” she said, looking at him in an almost expectant manner.

His lavender eyes twinkled with mischief, grazing his fingers across hers when transferring the glass from her hand to his. “Oh, are you now?” he couldn’t resist purring to her.

Her breathing hitched softly. He probably wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t so quiet around them. “Yes…”

“Alright then.” Yuri took his time setting her wine glass aside his on the end table. He could _hear_ her fidgeting. She was always so patient with others. But that had limits, never one to sit around and wait for what she wanted to magically come to her. It was just another reason he fell for her. But he was also aching to indulge.

As soon as he set down the glass, Byleth was on the other side of the couch in less than a second, crashing her lips against his. Yuri locked his arms around her waist to keep her steady, instantly losing himself to her. She crawled onto his lap, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands snaked up from his neck, slipping into his hair and tugging gently to tip his head back. A sigh left his mouth into hers through their open-mouth kisses. Their tongues found each other while they leaned closer and moved their bodies together to increase the friction between them. Byleth broke away, taking in air for a second before moving downward.

Yuri pressed his palms against her spine and tugged her closer to his, their bodies flush against one another. Her pillowy breasts pressed against him, sending a flood of heat downward. Marks on his skin used to be a point of shame, just a heavy reminder of things he had to do to survive. But with Byleth, someone that actually loved him, he discovered finding evidence of their love-making to be extremely thrilling to look at. To remember it was a product of desire for each other.

He panted as her lips traveled his neck and throat, her teeth lightly scraping against his pulse point. Her fingers never left his lilac tresses, scratching and pulling in just the way that made his hips roll against her. Hands flew to his plush thighs, quick but sloppy to shift their positions. As he lifted her upward, her legs pressed against his hips to cling to him. He licked his lips again, finding himself starving. Yuri laid Byleth down on the couch, tilting her lower body up to not leave any distance between them. He bucked his hips against her rapidly, desperate for friction.

Byleth let out quiet gasps as he did, her mails untangling from his hair to dig into his back through his shirt’s fabric. He leaned away, eliciting a whimper from her throat. He chuckled quietly, gripping the bottom of his polo shirt and tugging up over his head. His hair caught on one of the buttons for a brief second, but he played it off because damnit he wasn’t about to look like an idiot right now. He wasn’t aware where he even flung it as he pressed down into her, his pale fingers trailing up that lovely silk top. If he had the strength, he would’ve torn it off then and there. Then again, he always did like playing with his food.

His hands moved down to remove her shorts. But when he curled his fingers around the waistband, he paused and realized something was different. However, a devious smirk quickly curled on his lips as he stared down at her. She noticed how he was acting and realized it too, if the way her cheeks flushed that pretty red and her blue eyes looked away was any indication.

“No underwear today?” He slowed his pace, pulling her shorts down just below her thighs. “Aren’t we daring today.”

Byleth was quiet for a moment. A couple more seconds passed before she quietly murmured, “I forgot the laundry…”

He almost— _almost_ —fell over laughing. But there was work to be done. And this just made it easier. For both of them if he played his cards right. He worked her shorts all the way down, letting them dangle off her ankle before crawling back up over her. She was beautiful, looking all hot and bothered as she stared at him with intense lust. And he was ready to satiate it.

He lifted her legs, positioning them on his shoulders. Resting his head right between the haven of her soft thighs. He watched her hands reach behind her to tightly grip the armrest, her ocean blue eyes never leaving him. His body burned for her, even just a taste. Though he normally liked to tease her, enjoying every little reaction, the mood set for them told him that they were both way too horny right now for games.

His tongue circled her clit, drawing letters and shapes. He listened to her gasp loudly, arching her back to move her hips against his mouth. Yuri smirked a little in victory, letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive bundle of nerves to make a louder moan escape from Byleth’s lips. He moved his tongue in a rhythm, paying attention to every inch. He tried not to go so fast like some rabid horndog, wishing to give her pleasure before satisfying his own.

Byleth rolled her hips more erratically, letting him know he was doing good. Yuri slipping his tongue inside her waiting heat, a loud groan escaping him at the slightest taste. He happened a glance at her from between her legs, further aroused when he saw her reach beneath her top to knead her breasts. It left enough to the imagination, just seeing the imprint of her hands atop her large chest.

“Nngh Yuri!”

Goddess above, he loved hearing his name on her lips. The strain in his pants tightened, but he kept his focus, his wet appendage exploring her crevices and finding those little spots that made her see stars. He gripped her thighs tightened, nudging her closer until his nose nuzzled against her clit. The smell of her arousal was driving him insane. He gradually quickened his pace, encouraged by the sound of Byleth’s cries and gasps echoing through their small living area. And he continued his work as she reached her climax the first time, taking in every last bit of her essence with a shiver of delight.

Yuri leaned back, his darling whimpering softly from the loss of his tongue. To see her caught in a breathless state delighted him. Just as he lowered her legs, he chuckled when she attempted to use her feet to pull down his pants, tugging up her top and flinging in onto the floor somewhere. He took a moment to pause, watching her struggle to unhook her favorite black bra. But when she finally shimmied out of it, letting her breasts bounce free, his mouth watered. He had to swallow so he didn’t actually start drooling. And he was growing a little too impatient for his liking, unbuttoning the damn khakis his job required him to wear and freeing his legs of both them and his briefs.

As soon as the last article of clothing was removed and tossed to a random area of the floor, Yuri felt Byleth’s legs instantly lock around his hips. This time, he really couldn’t resist chuckling at her adorable yet sexy actions. Goddess, someday she’d be the death of him. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear, making her shiver under him.

“Ah, impatient, are we? Maybe I should– Hngh!”

He didn’t even get to finish as Byleth rocked her hips upward, grinding her slick heat against her hardened member. His cheeks slightly heated up, just a tad embarrassed from the sudden noise. It was a little higher pitched than he would’ve liked. But he really couldn’t give a damn for long. Not when she repeated the action and his hips naturally moved with hers. Their silent gasps and heavy breaths were the only sounds in the room.

“Now you’ve done it~”

He leaned up and away from her, just in time to see her hands start to reach out to him but quickly balling into fists. Like she was waiting for what he’d to do first. And he wasn’t one to disappoint his gorgeous girlfriend. Yuri reached down, using his hand to line himself up with her heated entrance. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her eyes widen with a silent scream escaping her parted lips as he pushed inside her. His hands hooked on the back of her knees, lifting her legs higher as he moved at a steady pace at first. Even now, he teased her with slow but deep thrusts.

“Yuri… Hah! Yuri! Th-there!”

Goddess, he loved the sounds escaping her lips. She was always a woman of few words, naturally hushed in anything she did. Including sex. Hearing her noises increasing in volume spurred him on, steadily picking up his pace and angling their bodies to hit the spot that made her cry out even louder. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed their messy position slowly making them tip towards the edge of the couch. Byleth suddenly reached out, looping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

That one, fluid motion sent them literally over that edge. Yuri protectively shot his hands up and tucked them behind her head to brace for impact against their carpeted floor. Even Byleth didn’t expect it, her hold on him tightening as they were sent tumbling. Luckily, the fall didn’t hurt much and there was no furniture in front of the couch. Byleth’s head rested against Yuri’s chest, her teal hair tickling his skin. His hands, still on the back of her head, threaded through her soft locks as he let out a little laugh. But that laugh quickly shifted into a moan and Byleth jerked her hips. It was then he realized, despite falling, they were still connected.

His lovely girlfriend seemed to notice this fact too. When she sat up, her eyes locked on his as she looked down on him, he could see the unfiltered lust. A shiver shot through him when she licked her lips, like she was observing her meal. He normally wasn’t one for being on the bottom, but _hot damn._

“What’s on your mind, darling?” he teased asked, grasping her hips.

“I wanna fuck you,” Byleth said so plainly, without even a hint of embarrassment.

“Is that right?” His grip on her soft skin tightened a little, bucking his hips upward into her. “Good thing I want the same.”

“Y-Yuri… Don’t tease…” Byleth begged softly, whimpering softly while rocking her body to make him hit the deepest parts of her until she saw stars across her vision.

Yuri did his best to keep his eyes on her face as she rode his, meeting her movements with his own. Her dull nails scraped against his chest, her voice panting his name like a mystifying chant. He could hear it all day and never be satisfied.

“By…” Yuri tilted his head up from the floor a little, his lavender eyes lowering to her huge breasts bouncing with each thrust, her hardened peaks looking ever more enticing.

“Right there! Don’t…haah! Don’t stop! Yuri!” Byleth cried out, her fingers running across his skin in an attempt to feel all of him before she reached her limit. Her pace quickened. His grip relaxed a little as his fingers twitched, the height of ecstasy approaching him rapidly as well. She didn’t let up in gyrating her hips, moving at angles and made his resistance harder to control.

Her mouth parted with a loud gasp, her release coating him before she fell forward, sweat beautifully making her skin glisten. Yuri would’ve been satisfied, her pleasure more important than his in any moment like this. But it seemed she didn’t agree. Though evidently tired, she bucked her hips a few times to add to his own pleasure. She sensed it before him, slowly moving upward to release his member from its heavenly position inside her before spilling onto her stomach.

He smiled tiredly, heavily breathing. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her down. She didn’t oppose, their slowing pants intermingled. Byleth peppered a few lazy kisses across Yuri’s face, making him chuckle. Her hands were warm and comforting, playing with his long, lilac hair. Even if his back would be sore tomorrow from laying on the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to break this soft, intimate moment between them.

Round two would come in the shower they’d definitely be taking after this. For now, he was happy just cuddling up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I was going to write this on my birthday (May 26) but then stuff happened and I got busy. Then I needed a glass or three and a special playlist to start writing the sexy bits. Drink responsibly kids. At least I finished it at the end of my birthday month, at least where I am in the world.
> 
> Anyway, I'm taking my time with this but I'm still doing it despite Yurileth Week being over. Cuz I'm a thirsty hoe for Yurileth content.


	2. Soulmate AU

Soulmates. Her mother and father were such. She witnessed their love for years. They shared everything; joy, sorrow, pain. Some days, she wondered what it was like. Did she even have a soulmate? Because all she felt was empty. Byleth would crawl into her mother’s lap as she told her stories about when she first met her father.

When she met Jeralt, she used to say, the world felt more magical the moment their eyes connected. It was like seeing colors for the first time, only using her heart instead of her eyes. Her mother was one to believe in fairy tales, having read so many books about them while she was confined to a bed in her youth. Her mouth would hold her close, her heartbeat such a comforting sound, and assure her daughter on her worst nights that there was nothing wrong with her. Maybe both she and her soulmate had difficulty with their emotions. Or the weak heart she unfortunately had been born with made for a weaker connection. No matter the theories, Sitri always tried to reassure her daughter that she wasn’t broken. That her soulmate would be out there somewhere, waiting for her to find them.

She stopped believing she had a soulmate when she turned 12. It was the age children started feeling most connected to their soulmate; to their fears, their love, their troubles. But that day on September 20th, when Byleth reached 12 years of age, she felt nothing but empty. Her fist rested over her heart, waiting for something. Some semblance of emotion that told her that her other half was out there, wanting her. But nothing came. So she simply gave up thinking it was possible. Retreating was a more strategic move anyway.

Byleth didn’t want to make her parents sad. Her father was more subtle in his attempts to comfort her and let her know she could do just fine on her own. Her mother, on the other hand, was much more vocal. Byleth hugged her loving mother back and she whispered in her ear. “It’ll be okay, my dearest,” she would say. “Someday. I promise you.” She didn’t have high hopes, but she didn’t have the heart to speak the words.

So she threw herself into her studies once she graduated and went on to high school. She made a few friends along the way. Claude, Hilda, Ashe, and Petra to name a few of the ones she felt a little closer to. She even tried dating.

Dorothea was lovely, but they mutually broke it off. Dorothea found her soulmate that year. Byleth ignored that dull ache in her chest, reminding her of her empty state. Edelgard was intelligent and ambitious. She kept Byleth on her toes with many intellectual conversations. Not gossip and fashion talk like normal girls. But Edelgard wasn’t the kind of person she could truly see herself with. The white-haired heiress was striving for a path she wouldn’t hesitate to leave others behind on if they lagged. Dimitri was kind and attentive. He was close to being the one in her mind, someone she could see herself spending her life with if possible. But the young woman realized it was more of a fling in the end. Just a passing romance one eventful summer. A sweet dream that they had to wake from.

High school came and went besides all that. She wasn’t a party girl. She didn’t go to clubs. All Byleth really did was get a diploma and leave with her friends’ numbers in her phone and a piece of paper that made her eligible for second tier snooty education, as her father liked to call it. Soon, the emptiness was almost like a distant memory, the gap filled with the warmth and admiration of friends and family. It gave her a hand in her decision to move out and live in Garreg Mach’s school dorms. It was a step towards independence. A step towards telling the world she could live just fine without her other half.

But it happened, just as she was finding satisfaction.

The morning she woke up in her new dorm, clothes all tucked away and personal touches scattered around the bedroom, the dull ache began to burn. Her hand flew to her chest, clutching the fabric of the thin tank top she wore to bed. Her vision started blurring. Byleth reached up her other hand to her eyes, realizing she was crying. This feeling…

It was shame.

But why was she feeling that way? She had nothing to be ashamed of, at least not in that very moment. The tightness in her chest flared, traveling down to her stomach. She sat up, trying to ignore this sudden anger and pain. It had been so long. She spent her entire life denying this.

Was her soulmate really out there? If so, what was causing this anguish? Why did she want to remedy it as soon as possible?

No. She had things to do. Goals to accomplish. Even if she wasn’t fully sure what those goals were.

But destiny always finds you it seems.

Byleth was talking to Petra, who came to the same university as her on scholarship, while they walked the halls over to their shared class. She asked for a few translations of things, groaning about Fodlanese still being a confusing language. A hint of a smile curled Byleth’s lips up, but it quickly disappeared once she started explaining.

She could admit it was a very cliche moment, overplaying in movies and cheesy romance novels. A flash of something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her blue eyes drifted over to the small group of students passing her, almost instantly connecting with a gorgeous set of lavender eyes. Suddenly, the air felt fresher. The world exploded with brighter hues. He was definitely gorgeous, lilac hair falling delicately down his shoulders and bangs brushing against magenta-painted eyelids.

But neither of them stopped. She turned away. And so did they. They both went on with their days.

Byleth wouldn’t deny it. Denying it would only cause problems. Her soulmate was here, on this campus. She just wasn’t sure if he wanted her. Though he was unquestionably attractive, did she want him after coming so far on the belief that she’d be okay on her own? She knew some soulmates didn’t marry and went on to be with other people. Even if those cases were rare, they were still a thing.

She thought back to that morning as she sat down in her seat and waited for class to begin. What did he have to feel ashamed of? Byleth wasn’t one to judge, but she was a tad curious.

* * *

“Byleth Eisner.”

Her name was said so clearly and sweetly that it almost sent a jolt up her spine. She turned toward the voice, doing her best to hold her composure. He was not much taller than her when they passed each other, but with her sitting, he loomed over her with an almost predatory presence. His lavender gaze pierced into her.

“Yes, that’s me,” she replied, keeping her eyes on him. “How did you know?” At least he didn’t seem to know her middle name. That would be embarrassing.

His glossed lips curled upward into a heart-stopping smirk. Or that’s what she gathered from noticing some women, and even a couple men, looking like they were about to swoon. She felt it too, but it was slightly dulled. Another grim reminder.

“I have my sources,” he smoothly replied, crossing his arms. “The name’s Yuri, by the way. Yuri Leclerc.”

“Okay.”

There were a few moments of silence between, his lips slowly dropping into a frown. A soft sigh escaped him before he turned away. “Come on. Let’s talk.” The look in his eyes had changed Less like a predator on the hunt. Now, it looked like an animal trying not to be backed into a corner, viciously baring its teeth and barking loudly.

Deciding it wasn’t worth it to resist—she had things to say too—Byleth stood from her seat and grabbed her bag, following him to wherever he was leading her. He noticed the student traffic slowly decreased the further they walked. Made sense he would want to find somewhere private, considering the circumstances. And if he tried anything, her father was a retired self-defense instructor. She was taught well for such a situation.

He seemed to know his way around. Byleth looked around when he finally stopped, standing on grass in a small courtyard area shaded by overgrowing trees and a slightly rusted metal table.

“So,” Yuri began, “looks like we’re soulmates.”

“You don’t sound happy about it,” she noted.

With his back still turned to her, she watched as he brushed back his lilac bangs. “I don’t really have stock in all this stuff, to be perfectly honest.” He turned back to her, his expression completely serious.

“That’s okay,” Byleth admitted with a slight nod. “I understand if you don’t want me.”

She watched as his eyes widened, mouth parting in what she felt faintly through their connection was shock. It felt necessary to put it out in the open, unsure what he might’ve been through being connected to someone like her. Did he feel nothing because she didn’t?

“I was born with a weak heart,” she began, placing a hand on her chest where the gentle thump of her most vital organ could be felt. “So I wasn’t able to feel much from our connection as a child. I also know I wasn’t the most expressive person. I didn’t get angry or sad or happy about too many things. Which is why the kids at school liked to call me Miss Demon.” She took small breaths, watching his expression shift from shock to confusion to something unreadable. “I don’t know what you felt during that time, but I’m sorry to say my connection was weak. And if you’d rather seek someone else to be with, I’ll walk away.”

She let her arm fall to her side afterward, keeping her face steady during that time. She observed Yuri, only able to tell what he was feeling through their brief sparks in emotional connection. His face, however, was completely indecipherable. For a moment, she sensed…curiosity? Intimidation? Why would he feel such things? It brought back memories of the morning she woke up and felt an overwhelming sense of shame wash over her. But she didn’t feel like this was the time to ask what brought him to feel such a strong emotion.

Byleth stood there, slightly stunned, when she heard the man start chuckling. “I see. You’re actually being honest. I can feel it.” Ah. So soulmates could sense when the other was being deceitful? Interesting. She could notice the gears turning in his head, paired with feeling his hint of frustration. “You know what? What the hell.”

She tilted her head, unsure what to make of that statement. “What do you mean?”

“I usually don’t play my cards in a game I don’t know the odds of me winning are,” Yuri explained, his lavender gaze boring intensely into her. His tone turned much more serious, almost to a killing point. “However, I suppose I can give whatever this is a shot.  _ For now. _ But the second I have a reason to doubt you, we’re done.”

A lot of normal people would see that as fighting words. They’d yell back about soulmates always being forever or something her mother would sometimes say about romance and love. But Byleth understood what he meant. She nodded her head in agreement. “Alright.”

* * *

Yuri stopped believing in soulmates when he was 8. His mom did a lot to keep their little two-person family afloat. It took a little time before he understood what exactly she did. He never liked when she brought strange men home and he had to lock himself in his room until she said it was safe for him to come out.

Even though her soulmate, apparently his birth father, had left her as soon as he learned of his conception, she tried to give him hope that his soulmate would bring him nothing but joy. Every time, he’d proclaim that he’d never need a soulmate. He just wanted to be with his mama forever. She would laugh and hold him close, telling him he really did have an honorable soul.

When he turned 12, the age you were supposed to feel your soulmate’s strongest emotion in that instant, he was overcome with an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Was he already being rejected without ever meeting this person? Maybe it was for the best. He could focus on more important things. He drowned out the speckles of sadness humming through his soul through that special connection.

He figured he could go his whole life without meeting his soulmate. And he was perfectly fine with that. What good was a relationship that was preordained? It didn’t automatically make them a good person. He did what he had to, pushing the thought of his fated one to the back of his mind. Yuri did whatever he had to in order to provide, to protect, to survive. Even if that meant selling his body so his mother wouldn’t have to anymore. Even if it meant playing dirty to gain an upper hand. Though many times after the fact, it left him to feel just a tad ashamed. Or maybe that was his soulmate tugging on his heartstrings.

So he should’ve been happy! This Byleth girl, his destined soulmate, was ready to just give up on him! She was okay with parting ways then and there if he wanted. And that was always what he wanted. He didn’t need someone to shackle him down. So why? Why, when he looked into her ocean eyes and felt the sad resignation emanating from the depths of her soul, did he not want to accept that path?

So he said no.

“I do things my own way,” he declared. “There are things I gotta do, and I can’t exactly stop just because you’re around.”

“That’s fair,” Byleth agreed without hesitation. But her head tilted slightly, confusion, clear without the bond. “What kind of things?”

Yuri breathed out a chuckle. “As if I’d tell you. We’re still just strangers, after all.”

She didn’t respond with words, just another soundless nod. She wasn’t much for words. Maybe that would make things easy.

* * *

Both were rather surprised, despite being connected, how easily it was to fall into each other. They’d talk between classes and find places to go on weekends when they were free. He could still feel the warmth of her back as she leaned into him while spending a quiet afternoon in the courtyard earlier that day. On the surface, he bet it seemed to passersby like a normal, functioning couple. Two soulmates having found true love and promising to never let go, like in every single fairy tale.

Not that they were fighting constantly or throwing stuff at each other behind closed doors. But they were going one step at a time. Byleth told him which pockets of which bags to find her medication should she find herself needing it. Her weak heart was still a medical concern, after all.

He didn’t expect too much, but he found himself in awe with the little things he discovered. She had a healthy appetite, devouring almost anything put in front of her. But her nose would adorably scrunch up at even a hint of cilantro on her plate. Her ringtone was an oldie song from he didn’t recognize who knows how far back. She just shrugged when he gave her a questioning look when he first heard it, bluntly stating she liked that era. And her smile. That struck him the most. He first saw it when they decided to get a meal at a diner nearby. She practically inhaled the milkshake she ordered, scraping out the strawberry chunks with a spoon. And as she did so, he saw it. The slight but noticeable upturn of her lips. He looked away when he felt his face heat up, willing her not to notice. That smile was engraved into his heart.

And the first time they kissed. It wasn’t a magical moment filled with fireworks in the background or even in the most romantic setting. They had just been walking back to his place one night after hitting a late-night ice cream shop filled with weird flavor combinations Byleth had wanted to try since its grand opening. He didn’t notice when she’d turned to him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. From what he knew about her, she was just trying to thank him for a nice time out in a moment of boldness. It had still been a date, after all. But he sensed her movement out of the corner of his eye and turned in time for her lips to instead make contact with the edge of his mouth.

He froze. Byleth pulled back with a soft “oh.” She didn’t apologize though. Frankly, she didn’t have anything to apologize for. It took him by surprise and he could just tell Byleth had felt his shock pass through her. But…he didn’t hate it. Despite everything, he never let anyone really  _ kiss _ him. But her lips were soft, the touch against his own featherlight. He leaned down, taking her chin in his hand to tilt his head enough to lay a proper kiss on her lips. To which she responded in kind. Feeling a little more confident now, Yuri pulled back with a little smirk.

“There. Now we can say we did it right.”

Yuri told Byleth that he kept up his side business, even if he never specified what exactly he did. She never pushed though. Sometimes he wished she would so he’d have that little chance to spill everything. He didn’t enjoy what he did for the sake of his ambitions. And the longer he was with Byleth, the more he hated selling himself out for money and information. He wanted to explain why she felt that pang of shame coming from their bond. He wanted to be upfront and honest for once. But it was so damn hard. So he promised himself. He promised he’d try other ways. He promised to build a flightless sparrow a pair of wings to fly beside the woman whatever goddess was watching had blessed him with.

Byleth liked Yuri. Though she didn’t keep her hopes too high. She didn’t know too much about him. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve either. It was hard to know what he was thinking most days. But she found contentment in the small moments with him where they were just Byleth and Yuri. Not people connected by fate. Not soulmates trying to feel out a potential relationship. Those were the moments she felt Yuri was the most honest. When he smiled—not a smirk like most days—she found her weak heart skipping a beat. It was concerning at first, given that she never felt like this before. But he always found a way to reassure her.

Little by little, she settled into him, wrapped up in the warmth he provided. And she could tell he was softening up with her too. A spare toothbrush in his bathroom became an afterthought. Eating tv dinners while watching a movie together, sides pressed against each other, felt so natural. Even the dresser drawer slowly piling up with her clothes instead of Yuri’s wasn’t a cause for anxiety.

But as they laid together on his bed, taking in the silence around them as their lips connected, something had shifted. Her hands that were gently gripping his shoulders trailed to the back of his head, his lilac locks curling between her fingers. His hand on her waist gripped just a little tighter, a breathy gasp escaping from her mouth.

But as Yuri swallowed the sound, a dark little voice whispered in his ear.  _ So is she like all the others? Gonna play with you till she’s satisfied and walk away? _

She was the first to pull back, staring at him. “Yuri?”

He stared back at her in the dim lighting provided by the moon’s ray piercing through his small bedroom window. Even through the dark, he could see it.  _ Feel it. _ She was concerned; not for herself, but for him. Something about that sentiment made his heart swell. He shifted on her bed, rolling on top of her, never tearing his gaze away.

“I just…” The words were on the tip of his tongue. “I want this to mean something.” Deep in his broken heart, he was still a bit of a romantic. He didn’t want her to be another meaningless fuck that scooped up their clothes after the deed and left him alone to ponder his decisions. He wanted her to stay afterward and nestle her body next to his, listening to her breathing even out as she fell into a sweet sleep.

Her hands moved up, cupping his cheeks gently. He leaned into her warm touch. Yuri found that, in this moment, he enjoyed being her soulmate. Though her face didn’t convey much, her heart left everything bare. He could feel her adoration. He could see the love in her eyes as she stared at him.

“We don’t have to do this,” Byleth responded, gently tracing his jawline with her thumb. “I’ll still be here. I love you, Yuri.”

She meant it. There were no hints of deceit. It was her honest confession. And it made him want her more. Yuri leaned down, capturing her lips with his. She instantly responded in kind, their mouths moving together in tandem. He felt bolder now, prodding her bottom lip with his tongue. Byleth let out a breathless sigh as she opened her mouth enough for him to dive in. She tasted so divine it made his head spin. Whether that was an effect for soulmates or because it was simply her, he didn’t give a damn. All he knew was that he wanted her more than anyone else.

He felt her nimble fingers tug gently at his hair, one leg hooking around his hips to pull him closer. Yuri obliged, chests pressed together. But it was far too little for both of them. He moved his hands down, moving his fingers up her thin black tank top she loved wearing to bed. Yuri kept traveling further up, grateful they had been getting ready for bed before this. She always did hate wearing a bra to bed. Her soft moans encouraged him, the desperate grinding of her hips against his for friction turning him on more. He reached the top of her plump breasts, kneading them with his hands and taking in her unfathomably soft flesh.

Byleth broke the kiss and gently threw her head back at the new sensation. Her hands wandered from his hair to his back, her nails digging in softly. The heat between them intensified. She wanted even more. “Yuri…” she whimpered out his name, any other words dying on her tongue as he placed a knee between her legs, rubbing it against her slit still covered by lace panties.

His name tumbling from her mouth, that look of longing, the ache of love in his chest pulsing through their connection; it broke a dam inside of him as he pinned her against the mattress with more force than he thought he was capable of. “Last chance,” he whispered into the small space between them. “If you’re going to back down, do it now.” He still had no idea if she was experienced or not. It was all just guessing.   
  
Byleth’s lips curled upward into a sincere smile. She leaned up enough to place a light kiss on his neck. “I’m sure. I want you, Yuri.”

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off with a loud moan, his knee grinding against her with added pressure. Her hips bucked softly against him, making the bed creak beneath them.

Before advancing any further, wanting to give Byleth a good experience, he had to know now. “Have you done this before?”

Even in the dim light, he noticed her flushed face turn redder at the question. “No,” she admitted. “You’re the first.”

“Then I’ll make sure to show you a really fun time.” His eyes darkened with lust as he drew his knee back, forcing a whimper from Byleth’s throat and her legs trying to pull him back in. “Easy now, darling.” His hand slipped down, caressing her inner thigh. Byleth gripped the sheets harder the further up he traveled. Until they found their prize. Nimble fingers slipped her panties down to her knees, moving back up to feel her slick heat before slipping one in.

Byleth gasped underneath him, her back arching as she let herself enjoy Yuri’s ministrations. Her hands clung to his bare back once he leaned down enough for her to grab onto. She was grateful now more than ever he chose tonight to sleep without a shirt, feeling his cool skin under her touch. Dulled nails dug into him as she felt another finger enter, bending just enough to steal her breath in heavy pants. She let her voice be heard as he teased her, her toes curling as the heat built up in her like molten lava. She wanted to be rid of the feeling but at the same time didn’t want to let go of it.

Byleth tugged him closer, squirming underneath him once she felt the third slip into her. Her hips rocked against them, needing to relieve herself of the intense sensation coiling tightly in her stomach. He didn’t stop for a moment, using the angle to kiss her hard on the mouth. She didn’t waste any time returning it, her tongue acting on its own accord to drag against his bottom lip. She could taste the traces of his signature gloss left behind.

All too suddenly, white briefly flickered through her vision and the coil snapped and a hot rush forced her to lay back on the mattress, her arms loosely encircling Yuri’s neck. She was happy to feel a little…relaxed? Was that the right word? But it also made her desperate for more. Yuri must’ve felt that through their connection, thrusting his fingers again into her and forcing an uncharacteristically high squeak out of her mouth. Her fingers tangled into his hair, lightly tugging.

Yuri didn’t think he liked having his hair pulled. Maybe it was the heightened emotions between them that made it hotter. But damn. He never took his eyes off her, watching her flushed face and rising chest as he continued. For the first time, he was enjoying himself, tempted to just lose himself in Byleth. This wasn’t some carnal desire ending in a quick fuck. Looking into her ocean-colored eyes, he saw genuine attraction and love.

“Yuri.” Byleth’s voice broke through. He kept his gaze on her and hummed, letting her know he was listening. In the brief moment of silence, she whispered, “No more teasing.” He didn’t even notice until then that her hand was on his pants, attempting to tug them down from her position.

He chuckled and laid his hand over her, gently pushing it back. “I thought you were the ‘patience is a virtue’ type,” he teased, leaning down for his forehead to brush against hers.

He held in a loud barking laugh when he saw a visible pout on her face in the dim lighting. “Well, I want it now.” Before he could make yet another teasing comment, Byleth used that weird strength she had to flip them over, leaving him pinned to the bed. And he was left stunned by how hot that was. Again, it seemed he was learning that he only liked certain things when Byleth did them. He hated feeling vulnerable. But he taking control set a fire in his belly. But this wasn’t about him right now.

He smirked and looked up into her lustful eyes. “You’re adorable,” he said before swiftly knocking at her legs with his own and flipping them over again. “We’ll have plenty of time, love. But now. Right now is all about you.”

She allowed him to tug the rest of his clothing off, leaving him bare before her. She wasted no time discarding her top and tossing it somewhere into the shadows of the room. He helped her the rest of the way, tugging her panties down from her knees and leaving it dangling from her ankle.

Their bodies moved in one, pressed up against each other. Byleth embraced Yuri with a gentle hold, her cool hands resting on his back. He held her face in his hands, searching for any lingering doubts in a tiny fit of anxiety. She was the last person he ever wanted to be forced into something she didn’t desire. But he relaxed when he didn’t find any hesitation. He smiled genuinely and slowly eased into her.

Yuri watched her tense and open her mouth in a silent gasp, her eyes blow wide as she tossed her head back. It didn’t last long as she leaned up, pressing her mouth to his. He offered no resistance, allowing her tongue to invade and brush against his own. He tugged on one of her legs, angling it to lock around his waist for better access. Her hold on him tightened while he filled her up, wildly scratching and digging. The pain came and receded in small doses. But he definitely didn’t hate it.

No words were said. He let himself just listen to their hips meeting over and over, feel her blazing hot core. It wasn’t like anything he felt before and he didn’t mind how fucking cheesy that sounded. He took a shaky breath when Byleth’s hand wandered down, grabbing onto his ass.

He pulled back for a moment, hearing her whimper softly when he did. Gods, that was really hot. “Feisty today, are we?”

Byleth no-nonsense expression was back, her legs locking tightly around him and shifting enough to hit deeper inside her. “Just keep going.”

“As you wish.” He rocked his hips again suddenly, a soft moan escaping her lips while pressing herself closer. He held her there like they were one, his own lust heightened by feeling her own. No wonder newly found soulmates couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was a mind-blowing sensation. He took his time, moving just enough to find the spots that had her eyes glazing over and her hands tightening their grip on him. Her chest pressed against his, the softness of her skin forcing a primal noise from his mouth.

Yuri could feel the end near on both his side and hers, climbing higher in perfect sync. He could feel his desire—the way her eyes shot down to his, he knew she could feel his too—and he happily fulfilled it with as much strength as he could muster in the final moments. Though he had never cared to make the experience last long, he held back as best as possible to keep this sweet intimacy going.

Her release came suddenly, feeling warm and leaving her dizzy as her head dropped onto the pillow. Yuri moved back, spilling onto her thighs. As much as he had to admit he loved her, he knew neither of them were ready for huddling up in the bathroom, staring over a little stick. Byleth didn’t seem to mind the mess, too busy coming down from the high. With a soft chuckle, he let her be as he got up, cracking his neck, and headed to the small bathroom across the way to get something to clean her up.

“Yuri.” She whispered his name into the silent but comfortable air as he came back.

“Yeah?” he answered, turning his gaze up after running the washcloth over her thighs. But his breath caught in his throat when he saw the heart-stopping smile, unlike any of her small and subtle ones had been. He could feel her unfiltered joy through their bond. And by the blush on her cheeks, she could feel his awe and slight embarrassment.

“I love you.”

Fuck, this was getting cheesy. But he didn’t hate it. He realized he had never said anything in response when she first said that. And though it was a bit cliche to do so after a round of amazing sex, he figured now was a good a time as any. Yuri leaned up and gently kissed her lips. “I love you too.” Yuri truly wanted this to last. Maybe for the rest of his life. The first step to that was finding a good-paying job. No more shameful nights for him. He wanted a new start, with Byleth at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -looks at publication date- yeeeeeeesh
> 
> Sorry guys. I would say I've been busy but I ended up spending too much time on this one little soulmate AU. It's usually PWP but this concept deserved background. And I got stuck. But I'm back on track! Hope you enjoyed this installment!


End file.
